A definition of the true Gori
by Blue6 - Blood66
Summary: [chap.3 up - new AN] do you want a new pair? well, I've gathered my guts to produce this pair. Akagi and.... it's still a mystery! They're just big names who can conquer all... just read and find out! R/R NOW! ^__^;
1. The start of a new start: Who the heck

Author's note: I am sure you'll react on this stupid fanfic. I just thought of this GREAT idea when Geno C. ide and I were talking, and heck, I think it's pretty stupid. Anyway, it's a new idea for a pair, and this is my first time to write about SD, so please bear with it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A DEFINITION OF THE TRUE GORI  
  
The sky turned gray, the shapeless clouds looming close to the ground. A strong wind passed, and soon enough, sprinkles of rain fell to the ground. It was Monday afternoon, a great new day to the start a great new feeling. Akagi rushed to Shohoku High, his leather bag on the top of his head, obviously trying to shield his head from the powerful drops of rain. Moments later, he was joined by *someone*, shading Akagi from the rain using an ordinary umbrella, which hardly covered them.  
  
Akagi turned to see who the person is. His eyes widened, his heart rushed its beating. Drops of rain fell over his forehead, creating a version of Akagi after playing in an important game. The person smiled, his eyes almost seducing.  
  
"I saw you at the game yesterday. You are just great," the person's mellow voice soothed the nervous Akagi. The person sensed the big man's nervousness that ended, and when no one was in sight, the person snuggled close to him, leaning its (the person) head on Akagi's wide shoulders. Instead of feeling embarrassed, Akagi just clasped its hand tightly.  
  
A rustle came from the nearby bushes, but the two went on, already in the world of their own. Hanamichi and Rukawa popped out their heads, gasping for air. They were hiding in the bushes doing "something" really important. (Ehem, ehem?) They were almost soaked from the pouring sheets of rain, but they hardly noticed, especially when a great spectacle came into view.  
  
"Bakayaro kitsune, what are you looking at? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaanii?" Hanamichi almost screamed, but was prevented by the ice-cold Rukawa who slapped his hand over the redhead's big mouth.  
  
"Do'aho," Rukawa's eyes followed his Captain and his unexpected companion. "Plain impossible," he grunted. His face soured, as if going to puke.  
  
Hanamichi stared, his jaw hanging. "Oh my God, am I seeing things? Is the great Tensai going crazy right at this moment? Is Akagi really having a relationship with ---"  
  
"You're already crazy, do'aho," Rukawa muttered, then turned to Hanamichi. "Where were we?" and they disappeared again in the bushes.  
  
"Aren't you going to your classes?" Akagi inquired softly, his deep voice barely audible. The rain made the half of their uniforms wet, but they dismissed the worry and focused on each other instead.  
  
"No, not without you," the person replied, its short hair plastered on his high forehead.  
  
.Bwahahahahahahaha .. 


	2. ah a fresh new day: Who the heck?

Author's note: Call me corny, but I have a cold and dry coughs which really drives me crazy. Yet it inspires me to write! Please read and review, it might cure me! ^____^  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A DEFINITION OF THE TRUE GORI  
  
Sendoh walked idly towards Ryonan High, his big sports bag slung on his shouder. On his other hand, he carried his small umbrella, a part of his uniform soaked with the rain. Even as the chill became unbearable to him, his wide smile was still drawn on his lips, making every woman walking by him sigh in admiration.  
  
A slap on the back woke the spiky haired boy from his daydreams. "Oi, Sendoh!" a loud, booming voice came from his back. Only a moron could miss remembering whose voice was that. It is Uozomi, of course! Despite the intensity of the call, Sendoh didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Now, what is your problem, moody quote and quote ace player?" Koshino joined in, clad in a bright yellow raincoat which really enhances his cutiieeee (as they say) features. "Sen-chan," he purred. No reaction again. "Sweetie pie, Chocolate, Strawberry, Sweet potato, Honey pie, Honey bee... Jollibee..." he called, giving a reaction different from what Koshino wanted. He only hit a nerve.  
  
Sendoh turned his glacial stare at Koshino. "Don't dare call me names you and your girl call each other. It makes me sick." Uozomi sweatdropped. "You should call me Akira. Hey, don't you realize that by calling people by their surnames, you're wasting the first names which were given by their parents?"  
  
"Akira sounds like a girl's name," Uozomi remarked.  
  
"I second the motion!" Koshino exclaimed merrily.  
  
"I'll practice less," Sendoh finalized, storming through the shade of the building. Girls around him instantly grew stars on their eyes. (Author's note: Am I going too far from the main storyline? hehe)  
  
Back in Shohoku High, Akagi was already in his History class, trying to concentrate in the class, nevertheless disturbed by the nagging reminders of that *person*. ["Meet me under the bridge after your practice... don't forget it, okay?" the person have said in a low, whispery voice.] Akagi shook his head, but the pain in his head had already build caused by the parrot-like repetition of the thought. Thoughtlessly, his head drooped, slowly progressing its way to his strong, waiting arms, his headache and the lull of sleep more powerful than his will to listen and learn in class.  
  
"Akagi. Oi." a soft whisper intruded my sleep. If I were Rukawa, I'd certainly beat the hell out of this guy. Well, now I want to do it; my sleep's too heavenly.  
  
Of course, as a disciplined monkey [what adjective will suit this big man?] lifted his big head and stared at the owner of the voice. Upon seeing the speaker, he slumped his head on his arms again, plus creating a groan from his lips.  
  
"Gah! I hate it when I call you Akagi and when I'm supposed to call Haruko-san Akagi-san too! K'so!"  
  
With this remark, Akagi lifted his head. For a while, he thought of why he was there. He was on the verge of saying 'where am I' and drew it back because he was facing the king of Do'aho. Without thinking, he gave the redheaded monkey a pounce on the head.  
  
"Itai!" then he stopped. He just remembered something VERY important. Hanamichi suddenly felt bashful about the situation. "A. ahm. There's a question I've got to ask you. ummm." Should he ask it? If he did, the situation will be cleared up. If he don't. he'll be awake all night. uh.  
  
"What?" Akagi listened to Sakuragi's uhms and ahms and then glanced at the clock. It was already lunch! He noticed his stomach grumbling, begging to be filled with a sumptuous meal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued once again. I'm too lazy eh? I promise the next chapter will be longer than this and more sensible than this. ^___^ please review!! 


	3. On the process

****

Author's note: I know chapter 2 sucked, it's like...uh, a filler? Anyway, with my mind straight now I think this chapter will have sense. [I hope] of course, the usual disclaimers! Please review! Thanks! ^_^

****

A definition of the true Gori

Akagi fumbled for his bag, not even bothering to check if the redhead had already left. But actually Sakuragi was leaning over the big man, waiting for his cue to speak again, however when he had the guts to open his mouth again, Akagi had stormed past him, running like a tasmanian to the canteen.

"Aaaaaakh! Teme!" Sakuragi stomped his foot on the floor, almost making the room vibrate. 

"Yare, yare." 

The redhead turned to the speaker, hissing all the while. "K'so! I almost had him!" he drooled on his seat, arms flabbing tiredly on his sides. 

"Do you mean you almost opened your mouth to speak?" Rukawa leaned on the wall, watching chibi Sakuragi fume angrily. Sakuragi opened his lips to give out insults, but was cut short when he thought of a good plan to find out more about Akagi's love affair, even if it's so stomach-churning. The redhead whispered on the fox's ear his 'Tensai' plan that afternoon. 

Akagi spotted Kogure with Mitsui sitting on the most secluded part of the mess hall, their faces utterly serious, seeming like they are discussing something really important. Akagi went over to them, nevertheless. He's the captain, after all. 

When the shadow of the big man covered the two of them, they lifted up their chins and smiled at their captain. "Akagi…" Kogure received a kick on the shin from Mitsui. "Aa…what is it?" Kogure beamed. He kicked Mitsui on the shin as a reply. The ex-gangster winced.

Akagi looked crossly at the tray of food in front of him then to Kogure and then to the seat. "Can I take a seat?" the vacant seat was beside Kogure so Mitsui gave the captain a dirty look. (*clears throat loudly*) 

Kogure looked at Akagi uncomfortably and said in a meek voice, "Sorry, but we're discussing something secret. Can you forgive us and take another booth?" Mitsui nodded supportively. The big man threw the two questioning looks and then sighed. 

"Okay. Sorry if I bothered you," with that, Akagi stalked away, and sat by himself on a booth near some freshmen who were talking about Rukawa.

Mitsui breathed loudly and looked at his companion with relief. "I thought he was going to reject our request. If he did, there's no time for talking about this anymore." He sipped on his coffee topped with whipped cream. Then he took a bite of his burger, while Mitsui watched his friend with a smile on his face.

"So when are you going to Ryonan to quote and quote investigate?" Mitsui smiled slyly. 

"I'm not in a hurry so I think I'll leave it next week. On the meantime…" 

"On the meantime…" Mitsui repeated in a singsong. "You'll do my psychology report?"

Kogure shook his head. "We'll do it together - In our house. And I'll investigate something else…"

Mitsui had a glint on his eye. Kogure grimaced and added, "I'll know if you're really insane or not. Okay?"

The bell rang which is the end of lunch. Kogure and Mitsui grabbed their belongings and left the mess hall with their bags slung on their shoulder.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Akagi was lucky because practice in basketball was cancelled because the student government will use the gym for their preparation for a certain program. And of course, the nagging voice in his head was still there, and he never forgot where and when it is. 

He was walking down the street slowly, oblivious of his surroundings, but only of the excitement dwelling in him on meeting his koibito right under the bridge where they *couldn't* be seen. Yet unknown to Gori, two nasty jocks were tailing him some meters behind. 

"Teme kitsune! You're blocking my sight!" Sakuragi half-whispered and half-shouted at the practically amused Rukawa. He was the one leading the way, switching from hiding places to the next. 

"Do'aho. It's your fault if we get caught." Rukawa dragged a sulking Sakuragi as Akagi quickened his pace. At last a bridge came into view, and unfortunately, the two hadn't got a hiding place close to it. So they waited until Akagi descended under the bridge. And for an interim… they *enjoyed* the company of each other behind the bushes. 

Sakuragi released himself forcefully from Rukawa's grip and observed that Akagi was below the bridge now. "Kitsune no baka…let's go…" he tugged at Rukawa's shirt since he dozed off. They were on the bridge, listening to the whispering voices below. Sakuragi's big ear trembled in tumult. 

"How was your day?" a low, soft voice of a man broke the stillness. It was the person. 

"Just okay. I thought I'd never see you again for a week… the tight schedule is breaking my neck," Akagi whispered back, with a noticeable tilt in his voice. Sakuragi can't bear not seeing them, so he tried to crane his neck just below the bridge. Rukawa instantly grabbed Sakuragi's white shirt to prevent him from falling.

"I'm glad I fit in…" a pause. Rukawa wondered what they were doing there. Snuggling, perhaps? He looked at the sun and figured that it was rather hot. Maybe not. Stripping? Rukawa grimaced at the thought, a lump crawling up his throat. 

"Aaaaa…Teme…" Hanamichi said, frustrated after craning his head for the nth time, to no avail. 

"Have you got anything to say but that curse?" Rukawa pulled hard this time.

There was a shuffle heard below. "How about going somewhere where we can't be _really_ seen?" the person asked Akagi. A loud shuffle now. 

"Like where?"

"In a bar, perhaps? I discovered a good one just near Kainan…" There was a sound of something being zipped. Sakuragi gasped loudly, but the fox slapped his hand over the bigmouth's mouth. 

"Someone might hear us, bakayaro," Rukawa warned with a hint of superiority.

"You're not my mother, kitsune no baka!" 

Yet heedless to the two "couples", there are also people spying on them both, one with a sharp eye and another with a flaw. They were hiding behind the bushes, with some high-tech gadgets to hear and see what they were talking/doing there.

__

To be continued…

****

Author's note: I'm extremely bad and lazy! Sorry for adding a mystery stalker, but I can't help it! All reviews are entirely welcome! Please review! Go! ^___^; 

****

New author's note: 

I don't know if it's proper to say something about my fic, plus posting it here. Well, I just have to say something...

I think I've lost the enthusiasm to write this fic. I started it stupidly, and as you know, I'm extremely lazy to revise all the chapters. I am not really afraid to post a new chapter, rather, I'm too braindead to continue... 

I'm poor at writing humor, dammit!!! I might continue my other fics but I think this one... hopeless... Plus now I'm addicted to WeiB Kreuz (schwarz) fics that I almost have no time to write new chapters.

BUT if I felt like writing a new chapter to this, I might upload it, and I won't care about any flames or whatever. And if I write a new chapter, I promise it won't be stupid. Maybe it will be serious too... wahahahhahahahaha

And since SD ended in our local channel, and when it ended in AXN, and it still is aired in the local channel & AXN, I'm kinda fed up. I actually think that's it's corny, because of my brother's rantings and everything. But still, I think Ryota and Kogure rock. ^-^

so that's all. whatever. 

and if you really want the next chapter, please give me some encouragements. if you don't, please send flames.

thank you.


End file.
